A battle for love
by midnightfairy200
Summary: Natsu and Lucy go on a mission where they realize their feelings for each other but they never get their happy ever after. Instead, they have a huge fight and Natsu and Lucy try to make each other jealous by tearing Lisanna and Bickslow away from each other. But what happens when Lucy dies? Will Natsu realize his feelings for her again and is Lucy really dead? Natsu x Lucy...
1. Mira's mission plan

**"Luce, let's go on a mission!" Natsu ran up to Lucy casually, slung his strong arms around the blonde's delicate shoulders.**

**'But Natsu",she complained. I just came back from a mission and i'm tired!"**

**"Please Luce?" pouted Natsu. His face was only inches away from hers yet they were completely oblivious to the fact that everybody in the guild were snickering at the 2 lovebirds.**

**"Pretty please? I'll even let you pick."**

**"Alright, fine." She sighed and smiled wearily knowing that she could never resist Natsu.**

**"Woohoo!" Natsu yelled excited.**

** 1 HOUR LATER**

**Everyone knew that Mira obviously put up a very "special" mission to get Natsu and Lucy together.**

**"Tch", gray smirked. If that stupid flame-brained idiot kisses Lucy, he'll probably burn the poor girls lips."**

**"At least, Natsu doesn't go around stripping in front of Juvia, you perverted freak!" macao retorted.**

**"Shut up you drunk geezer, at least i have someone who's interested in me. You don't have anyone!"  
**

**"Yes i do".**

**"Really who?" challenged Gray.**

**"Cana"...**

**"What the hell did you just say you bastard?!" yelled a very mad Cana.**

**Before Macao could reply, Cana sent him flying.**

**"All of you stop it right now!" Erza yelled annoyed!**

**Lucy ran up to Natsu waving the sheet in front of him showing him the mission. As Natsu read the mission, he blushed, turning redder and redder. The mission said " The princess of Higher Greenswood would like a couple from Fairy Tail to keep an eye on an expected intruder who has his eye on a precious diamond ring.  
**

**After, Lucy and Natsu headed back to the guild, they went their separate ways. As they walked back to their friends, they blushed bright red, realizing they would be known as a couple and had to dance together. They also knew that word spreads fast around Magnolia!**


	2. A chat about love

**"Are you okay, Lu-chan? You're a bit red. You haven't caught anything, have you?" Levy asked, looking a bit worried.**

**"No, I'm not fine!" Lucy practically shouted. "I just found out I'm supposed to act as Natsu's girlfriend and dance with him for my new mission!"**

**"Ooooooh", Levy giggled. "You and Natsu huh?"**

**"Levy-chan", Lucy cried exasperately. "You know Natsu and I are only friends!" She paused blushing lightly. "He may be kinda hot...and the type of boyfriend i've always dreamed of having, but we're only friends and partners!"**

**"What did you say?" Levy's eyes widened. "You really do love him!" Levy squealed in joy.**

**"Okay,okay, i have a small well maybe a huge crush on him but he obviously doesn't like me back." Lucy murmuring looking distressed.**

**Meanwhile...**

**"Hey flame-brain, why so red?" Gray yelled, smirking.**

**"I think i'm in love." Natsu whispered.**

**"What?" Gray's confident smirk faltered. "With who?"**

**"Lucy, duh!"**

**"About time you admitted it". Everybody always knew you guys liked each other! Just do me one favor and take care of her alright?" Gray laughed amused.**

**"Sh-Shut up. Of course I'll take care of her". Natsu stammered his face flushed.** "_How do i act around her now? Guess i'll jusst have to play it cool" _**thought natsu.**


	3. Dance practise

**Everyone was crowded around Natsu and Lucy chatting excitedly about the new mission.**

**"Say, do you guys even know how to dance?" asked a drunk Cana.**

**"Not really but Luce can teach me." replied a grinning Natsu.**

**"Then lets get started!" yelled Lucy excited. "Here are the pairings, that will be going to the mission.  
**

**Natsu and Lucy**

**Mira and Laxus**

**Gray and Juvia**

**Evergreen and Elfman**

**"Kyaa! Juvia will dance with Gray sama! exclaimed Juvia.**

**The dance practise was going to be held right outside the guild. As the pairs went outside to practise the entire guild followed smirking.**

**"Why are you guys coming out? Are you dancing too?" asked Gray.**

**"Of course not." Warren laughed.  
**

**"We just want to see if anything interesting will happen!" added Master.**

**"Maybe something between Natsu and Lucy for example" said Erza grinning.**

**"Shut up you guys!" Natsu and Lucy yelled at the same time blushing.**

**Levy turned on the music as everyone got into their positions.**

**There was a lot of stumbling from the boys and "ow's" from the girls.**

**Natsu kept on stepping on Lucy's feet since they were both really nervous.**

_"Lucy smells like vanilla and strawberries and she's so close to_ me!"** thought Natsu.**

_"Natsu's body is so close to mine and he feels so warm! I hope i'm not blushing!"_ **thought Lucy.**

**Laxus stumbled and accidentally pushed Natsu who fell on top of Lucy which ended up with them kissing.**

**As soon as the guild members saw this they were either speechless with their jaws open or yelling and squealing.**

**"I'm so glad i stayed for this!" laughed Cana.**

**"I know right? Finally something interesting to watch. Geehee!" added Gajeel.**

**Everybody was in chaos and Natsu finally managed to get off of Lucy who was crimson red and shocked of what happened.**

**Lucy immediatly ran off inside the guild leaving Natsu speechless and flushed.**

**"What the hell just happened?" whispered Natsu to himself.**

_"What should I do now?"_ **thought Natsu.**


	4. Preparitions for the dance

**Lucy's face was crimson red as she ran down her street, embarrased.**

**As she stumbled inside her apartment, she thought about the kiss all over again.**

**"Oh my god! I just kissed Natsu. It felt really good but how am i ever gonna face everyone in the guild again? Heck, how am i ever gonna face Natsu himself again? Hmmmm... I've been meaning to tell him my feelings for awhile. I'm gonna seduce him tonight at the mission! If i want my plan to work then i better start getting to work. I have only 2 hours left but I'm still worried about seeing him. I hope he doesn't avoid me!" thought a worries Lucy.**

**Natsu broke out of his daze and ran home a few minutes after Lucy did flushed and breathless. He couldn't face Lucy or anyone else in the guild again.**

**"I really like Luce but i have to make her fall for me and when i see her reaction I'll know if she likes me or not. And then I'll say my feelings to her!" thought a determined Natsu.**

**AT THE GUILD:**

**"Nice job Laxus! You did a really good job pushing Natsu on top of Lucy!" congratulated Mira, ruffling his hair leaving him dumbfounded and tomato red.**

**"I still can't believe pinky kissed Lucy!" yelled Gray snickering.**

**"Geehee. It was an accident but did you SEE their faces?" laughed Gajeel.**

**Erza chuckled as she said " They still have to dance together at the mission. What do you think will happen then?"**

**"Ooooooh! That's right!" everyone yelled remembering.**

**"Now we just have to wait and see what happens. I want all the other pairs who will be there to keep a close eye on Natsu, Lucy. and the intruder who will show up. I expect some juicy news when you get back. I don't really care about the intruder, I just want to hear what happens to those 2 dense lovebirds!" commanded a grinning Master.**

**"Yes master" replied the pairs half laughing and half scared at their master's expression.**

**LUCY'S HOUSE:**

**I wore a a black dress that goes until my knees. It had no sleeves, was plain from the top but had ruffles at the waist and below. I wore my hair down in curls at the end and had gold chains around my neck and some bracelets on my wrist. I wore shiny black high heels with a gold rose resting on it.**

**My mask was gold and black swirls with feathers. I have to say i looked pretty sexy and the dress made all my curves stand out.  
**

**"Whoa! I'm gonna get late! Guess it's time to go." Lucy muttered.**

**On the way Lucy was thinking "Knowing Natsu he'll probably be wearing his usual clothes. He'll probably be head over heels when he sees me in this cute dress! What an idiot he is! Honestly why do i even like that guy in the first place?" Lucy smirked smuggly.**

**NATSU'S HOUSE:**

**I decided that if i'm gonna make my move on Lucy tonight I might as well surprise her.**

**So I wore black skinny jeans (that were a little baggy), a red button down shirt with 3-4 buttons on top undone revealing my 6 pack abs, a black leather jacket on top (open) pulled up to my elbows with a loose black tie hung very loosely around my neck and black sneakers with a red dragon on it. I left my scarf at home and i don't usually brag about this but now i have to: I LOOK AMAZINGLY HOT AND TO DIES FOR...PERIOD.**

**"Oh crap! Look at the time! Gotta run!" yelled Natsu, realizing what time it was.  
**

**On the way... **

**"I bet Lucy thinks I can't pull off a look like this. I can't wait to see her shocked expression!' thought Natsu smuggly...**


	5. The first attack

**The other 3 pairs of Fairy Tail were already at the castle having a great time, but still knowing that they were here for a mission.**

**The place was really elegant with chandeliers, marble and glass everywhere, men and women wearing expensive clothing, and slow dancing while others were just eating, chatting, drinking, or making out in the spare rooms on the 2 and 3 floor.**

**The lights were turned off but there were small colorful mini lamps everywhere in the castle.**

**Lucy and Natsu both entered the castle at the same time but using different entrances so they didn't see each other.**

**Lucy had already found her friends in an instant even though they were already wearing masks.**

**Mostly because Gray, Elfman, and Laxus were scarfing down the food like human good looking pigs that will never get to taste expensive food like this again.**

**Evergreen stole a man from his date and started dancing with him forcefully trying to make Elfman jealous...which was not happening at all.**

**Juvia was sending daggers to any ladies who tried to get close to Gray which was a lot of them.**

**And Mira sending glares to any random person who she thought was the intruder.**

**"Man, I feel kinda bad for them..." Lucy muttered to herself laughing nervously.**

**But the one she was looking for was Natsu.**

**Natsu and Lucy were both looking for each other but Natsu found her first even if she had a mask on.**

**He could recognize her anywhere with those huge chocolate brown eyes and shiny, long blond hair.**

**"Besides, Luce's the only one that could pull of a dress like that." thought Natsu as he notices the men staring at Lucy's boobs and the jealous looks from the women.**

**Natsu turned as red as Erza's hair when he realized how sexy she looked.**

**"No! This time, I'M going to make her stutter and blush and make her fall for me. Not the other way around." Natsu thought, flushed thinking about the moments she's made HIM blush.**

**When Lucy finally noticed pink hair and found Natsu, her jaw dropped open and she turned a million shades of red, surprised at what she was seeing.**

**Her eyes became wide as she took it all in and saw him give her a SMUG smile?**

**She quickly closed her mouth as she realized it was hanging open.**

**"Wait. Natsu actually looks pretty...hot? I didn't wanna see him at first cuz' of the kiss but now I don't wanna be anywhere near him cause I can't speak. he's just so good looking! Wait! Ugh, What the hell am I even saying?" thought Lucy, blushing furiously.**

**"Perfect! She's totally falling for me! Time to make my move." thought Natsu as he looked at her blushing face.**

**Natsu casually made his way over to Lucy who had already regained her composure.**

**"Hey Luce" he greeted as he grinned and waved hello to her.**

**"Wow,he looks even hotter up close. I just wanna touch those abs of his and man he smells good!" thought Lucy.**

**Lucy realized she was staring at him before she answered back.**

**"N-Natsu? Oh uh r-right.Y-Y-Yea um...hi..." she stuttered shyly as she gave herself a mental slap.**

**Natsu leaned close to her as he whispered in her ear.**

**"Try not to stare at me TOO much okay? We're here for the mission, don't forget. Oh, and by the way, Luce, you look really hot in that dress."**

**He chuckled, winked, gave Lucy his killer grin and left.**

**Lucy could still feel his warm breath on her hear burning and she knew how bright her face was giving away her feelings for him to everyone.  
**


	6. Sweet revenge leads to disaster

**"Fuck! I can't believe I just did that! But, wow it felt good seeing her hopeless face like that. I'm totally gonna win over her." thought a determined Natsu.**

**"Oh my god! Was that really the dense,idiotic Natsu I know? No way...Not only does he look different, but managed to properly flirt with me too? Well fine. Two can play at a game!" thought Lucy, grinning.  
**

**"Hey Lucy! You look amazing with that dress!" greeted Mira as she walked over to Lucy."Hey Mira. Thanks,so do you. Is Juvia still stalking Gray?" asked Lucy,worried for him as she glanced over at him.  
**

**"Yep. And Ever's pretty pissed since Elfman won't leave the food table, but we'll all get to dance with our partners soon. But I did notice something very interesting." Mira whispered.**

**"Really? What is it?!" asked Lucy , leaning in.**

**"I noticed how Natsu dressed just to impress you and I even saw him flirt with you, so don't you dare deny it!" teased Mira, laughing.**

**"Ugh! Fine, he kinda flirted with me,but please don't tell anyone okay? I also have a plan. He's not the only one here that can flirt. Not to mention that I have my sex appeal, so HA!" muttered Lucy, smirking evily.  
**

**"Alright, fine. But, it's hardly a secret considering how everyone saw him flirting with you." Mira said.**

**"What?! But, I thought they were all busy with their own things and didn't see." replied Lucy, raising her voice.**

**"Well, first of all, Natsu's clothes caught their attention. Second, he didn't rush to the food table like he usually does, and third...he looked pretty cool and collected." confirmed Mira.**

**Lucy stayed quiet letting it all sink in and finally replied:**

**"Oh, whatever! Thanks Mira! Now, go and have some fun with Laxus okay?" giggled Lucy. And with a quick hug and wave, she dissappeared into the crowd, leaving Mira flushed.**

**"Hey flame-brain! I didn't think you'd get cleaned up so well." called Gray.**

**"Shut up ice princess! I could say the same for you." Natsu shot back.**

**"But, did you SEE Lucy? She looks so damn hot!" Natsu added.**

**"Yea, I kinda figured since all of us all saw you flirting with her you moron. I have to say, I'm pretty impressed by how you could actually make THE lucy heartphilia blush." Gray said, chuckling at Natsu's shocked impression.**

**"You and everyone else saw? God dammit! Just shut up and go make out with your stalker girlfriend or something! Where the hell is she anyways?"**

**"Gray-sama! Come dance with Juvia! Juvia will not let you dance with anyone else!" squealed Juvia, as she dragged him away before he could start a fight with Natsu.**

**"Great. Now, who do I talk to?" muttered Natsu to himself, sighing.**

**"You can always talk to me Natsu." replied a familiar angelic voice.**

**Natsu whirled around and found himself face to face with none other than Lucy.**

**"Natsu, would you like to dance with me?" asked Lucy, as she leaned towards him squeazing her breast eve more, turning Natsu's face scarlet.**

**"H-Huh? Uh, yea, w-w-well if y-you want t-to Luce." stuttered Lucy nervously trying to look away from her breats, but failing miserably.**

**Lucy giggled at his reaction and took his hand, leading him to the dance with her.**

**Natsu was so nervous that he forgot everything he learned.**

**Lucy chuckled and put his hands on her slim waist, and rested her arms on his shoulders and linked her hands behind her neck.**

**Lucy batted her eyelashes at him as she leaned in, stroked his chest, and whispered, "Natsu, I have to say, you look REALLY hot. I wasn't expecting this."**

**Natsu's face turned bright red as Lucy purposely pressed her soft boobs hard against his chest, mkaing him shiver and let out a quiet moan and immediately bit his tongue.**

**"Oh, and Natsu? Try not to look at me TOO much okay?" teased Lucy giggling. She winked and left just as the song ended, leaving dumbfounded and knowing that he got a taste of his own medicine.**

**Laxus,Mira,Juvia,Gray,Elfman, and Evergreen who were nearby, saw and heard all that happened and all started laughing loudly, scaring away the others guests.**

**Laxus, Elfman, and of course Gray were clutching onto their stomachs, with tears running down their faces, and the girls ran to the washroom to fix their make up as they also had tears running down.**

**"Well, that'll teach Natsu not to mess with me." spoke Lucy to Gray as he was still snickering.**

**"Wow,Lucy, you sure did give that idiot a taste of his won stupid medicine. But, watch out Lucy. Natsu doesn't like getting made fun of and will probably do something to make you regret it. . He might get too caught up in revenge and get himself or someone else hurt." Gray warned, worried showing in his eyes.**

**Lucy started laughing.**

**"Please Gray! What can HE do?" asked Lucy.**

**All of a sudden, Gray grabbed her chin and brought his face so close to hers that their noses touched and looked like they were kissing. One of his hands rested on her chin while the other rested on her butt.**

**"He could do this." whispered Gray as he watched her blushing face.**

**"Alright,fine. For your sake Gray, fine I'll keep an eye out." Lucy smiled reasurring him while twirling a strand oh her hair around her fingers.**

**"Gray gave her a quick hug and smile, then left.**

**All of a sudden, someone grabbed Lucy's wrists roughly and dragged her outside to the castle, to the huge garden, and stopped in the middle of some trees with only a few brightness peeking in from the trees branches.**

**Lucy finally looked up and gasped seeing Natsu glaring at her with a slight killing intent pointed towards her.**

**She was planning on keeping her mouth shut, and avoid his gave afraid of what he might do to her, but anger got the best of her.**

**"What the fuck Natsu? You can't just go around grabbing me like that and DRAGGING me outside while I'm talking to someone. I'm a lady you know? Don't you da-**

**"Shut up Lucy!" yelled Natsu cutting her off harshly.**

**"Who the hell do you think you are, talking and flirting with other guys when you already have your date : me! You can't just go around talkin to thoses fuckin losers that could do anything to you! And you call yourself a lady?" Natsu cried out, furious.  
**

**Lucy gasped, like she'd been punched in the gut.  
**

**"Why the hell do you care who I talk or flirt with? Besides, you're I'm even your real date. We're only here for the mission, I wouldn't go to the dance with you even if it WASN'T for a mission. In fact, I wish I came here with someone else like...Bickslow!"Lucy shot back tears in her eyes threatning to fall at any second.**

**Natsu flinched as if he'd been slapped.**

**"Tch. I could say the same. I should've come here with Lisanna. She's way better than you and can actually act like a proper lady not flirting behind people's back. You know, I was flirting with you cause I wanted to confess something to you after the mission Lucy, but forget it!" Natsu angrily shouted.**

**"I should've come here with Loke! He's strong and hot and a gentleman unlike you. I shouldn't have wasted my time flirting with you. I hate you!" Lucy yelled as hot tears streamed down her face.**

**"Well, I hate you too!" yelled Natsu at Lucy's back as she ran off towards home.**

**Lucy and Natsu didn't know that a certain someone was watching everything that happened...and something very bad was going to happen.**


	7. Bickslow the hero

**Lucy ran down the dark quiet streets with only the sounds of her sobs and click clack of the high heels she was wearing.**

**"Stupid Natsu! I can't believe he just yelled at me like that. I'm never gonna talk to him again. What did he even mean when he said I was flirting with some guy? The only guy I talked to the entire time for the longest was Gray!" thought Lucy, as she tried to wipe her tears away.**

**Lucy tripped over a rock and braced herself for a hard landing as she screamed but instead felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist and hoist her up.**

**As she looked up, she was met with none other than Bickslow's grinning face.**

**His grin immediately turned into a frown as he noticed her tears.**

**"Whoa Lucy. What happened to you? Are you okay?" asked a worried Bickslow.**

**Lucy replied by only bursting into tears,all over again.**

**"Don't cry! Let's just go to my place, then you can tell me what happened okay?" assured Bickslow.**

**Lucy nodded slowly but just as Bickslow set her feet on the ground, she winced as pain shot through her ankle.**

**Bickslow and Lucy both noticed as a huge dark blackish and purplish bruise started forming on her right ankle, when she twisted it.**

**Bickslow sighed and lifted her up bridal style, making her turn crimson.**

**"W-What the hell are y-you doing you p-pervert?!" stuttered Lucy, flailing her body around.**

**"Oy! Quit moving around or you'll fall blondie!"protested Bickslow.**

**Bickslow and Lucy both turned bright red as they noticed how close they were with their noses practically touching.**

**A loud explosion in the distance, coming from the castle interrupted them.**

**"That's probably the intruder. The rest of Fairy Tail will probably be able to take care of them. Let's go." said Bickslow as he begun walking.**

**Lucy sighed in defeat as she leaned her head on Bicklsow's strong chest, as her tears slowly stopped and she begin drifting off.**

**"Here we are!" yelled Bickslow as he kicked the door open.**

**Lucy slowly opened her eyes as she yawned and took in her surrounding.**

**As soon as you entered, there was a closet in front, kitchen to the left, living room right outside, 2 bedrooms down the hallway to the left as well as a bathroom further down the hallway.**

**"Wow, your house is pretty neat considering you're a guy."spoke Lucy, giggling.**

**"Is that an insult or a compliment?" asked Bickslow, smirking evily.**

**"You decide!" responded Lucy.**

**"Hmmm...I'll choose...insult, and for that you'll receive punishment!" warned Bickslow.**

**Lucy squealed as Bickslow swung her onto his bed, and launched a tickle attack. Noises of laughing and the bed creaking filled the air.**

**When they finally stopped for breath, they realized their position:**

**Bickslow's hands rested on Lucy's petite waist with his knees between her legs.**

**"I umm I-I'm gonna go g-get us something to d-drink." stuttered Bickslow, as he stood up.**

**"Uh, y-yeah." stammered Lucy, breathless.**

**Lucy finally looked around his room seeing a computer desk beside his bed and a bookshelf on the other side of the bed with a photo frame. **

**It was a picture of her and Bickslow at Lisanna's birthday party a year ago.**

**Lucy remembered the night perfectly like it just happened yesterday.**

_Flashback:_

_Lucy took a sip from her red wine as she stared with disgust at Natsu and Lisanna on the centre of the multicoloured dancefloor, with the rest of the Fairy Tail members commenting and smiling saying how they made such a "cute couple"._

_Lucy glared at them, then sighed, looking out the tall windows, at the twinkling stars and city lights._

_The party was held in a condo with huge windows, showing almost all of fiore._

_Lucy needed to go outside to the balcony for some fresh air, but she was tired and could hardly walk in her skinny heels properly._

_"Boring party, huh?" startling Lucy, as Bickslow appeared from nowhere beside Lucy._

_Lucy jumped and let out a small squeak, which went unnoticed due to the loud music._

_"You scared me! But yea, you're right. I'm getting pretty sick of watching those 2 lovebirds dancing." snapped Lucy, gesturing to Natsu and Lisanna._

_"Pfft. You and me both Blondie. I noticed you looking at the balcony every 10 minutes. Why don't you just go?" asked Bickslow._

_"Cuz I can't."_

_"And why not?" _

_"...Cause I can't walk properly in these high heels. I might fall since the heels are too skinny." muttered Lucy, blushing._

_Bickslow started at her for 3 minutes until finally burst out laughing._

_"T-That's all?! That's w-what you're so s-scared of?!" Bickslow sputtered out, snickering while clutching his stomache._

_"S-Shut up B-Bickslow!" stuttered Lucy, bright red, slapping his arm lightly._

_All of a sudden, Bickslow stopped and hooked her right arm through his left._

_"Now if you fall, I'll catch you alright?" grinned Bickslow._

_"Yeah, whatever." muttered Lucy._

_ They made their way to the balcony and Lucy laughed with delight at the fresh, cool air connecting onto her face and looking at the breath taking view, which was millions of city lights and twinkling stars in the midnight sky._

_Beside her, Bickslow chuckled at her childish behavior.  
_

_"Hey Bickslow! Let's take a picture together. I just love the view right now. And we may not get another chance like this." recommended Lucy._

_Bickslow laughed and replied " sure Blondie, but just this once." as he turned slightly pink as she brought herself close to him._

_Bickslow out his arm around her shoulder as she put hers around his waist. They both did a peace sign and stuck their tongues out as the camera flashed._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

**Lucy giggled at their silly poses, not realizing Bickslow was already back with some coke.**

**"What are you laughing at?" asked Bickslow, handing her a coke.**

**"Our poses look completley ridiculous. I was thinking of the party." replied Lucy.**

**"Oh yeah." Bickslow smiled as he thought about the party last year.**

**"I'm surprised you still remember. Anyways, the real thing we need to talk about is why you were crying. So spill. Who the hell made you cry?" demanded Lucy.**

**Lucy's smile slowly turned into a frown and let her tears flow down again as she explained everything to Bickslow about her feelings for Natsu, to their game of who would win by seducing each other, to the party, to him yelling at her outside the palace, and finally about how he'd rather be with Lisanna than Lucy.**

**"Natsu said that? That fuckin bitch! He just doesn't knwo how to talk to girls does he? I'm gonna beat the crap outta him...for every single little thing he did to you. He'll regret hurting you. " hissed Bickslow, as he cracked his knuckled glaring at them.**

**"Just get some sleep Lucy. Sleep in my room tonight and I'll sleep in the other room. It's already 1:40. And don't you dare think about that dragon pink headed moron wannabe tonight." warned Bickslow.**

**"But, this is YOUR house!" protested Lucy.**

**"No buts! You're going to sleep and that's that. Period. Night Lulu. That's my new nickname for you k?" Bickslow grinned.**

**Lucy blushed as she got tucked into bed like a little girl, thinking about her new nickname.**

**"Night Lulu.**

**"Night Bix. MY new nickname." Lucy giggled as she saw Bickslow smile at her and finally her eyes closed, sleeping peacefully for a long time.**


	8. A morning date

**"Ugh." Lucy groaned, as she propped herself on her elbows feeling the bruise on her ankle already getting better and my heels hurting from the high heels i wore.**

**She took out her compact and stared at her bloodshot red eyes with mascara smudged everywhere making her look like a raccoon, black streaks running down from her eyes to her chin, her pale almost white skin, her red nose that looks like rudolph and finally her messy hair which is sticking out from everywhere.**

**"I look like hell." Lucy murmered.**

**"Yeah, no kidding." Bickslow answered from the doorway. He was leaning on the door frame, with his arms crossed and a grin.**

**She finally looked around,realizing she was not in her own room and finally remembered everything from last night, giving her a sick feeling in her stomach just thinking about Natsu.**

**"Can I use the washroom?" Lucy asked.**

**"Sure. Down the hall, second door to your left." replied Bickslow.**

**Lucy went down the beige carpeted call. She entered the washroom and saw a sink to her front, toilet to it's left and a bathub to it's left again with blue curtains which had dolphins on it as well as blue carpets on the floor by the sink and toilet.**

**There were also some small dolphin plastic figures as decoration on the counter by the sink and there were also some surf boards stickers on the mirror above the sink.**

**Lucy giggled at his weird addiction to dolphins and took a quick shower and washed her mouth, with some minty mouthwash Bickslow left for her on the counter.**

**She combed her hair with a small comb she carried around in her purse for emergencies, fixed my dress and finally came out.**

**Lucy was hit with the sharp smell of bacon and made her way to the kitchen by following her nose.**

**When she entered, she was Bickslow wearing a blue dolphin apron (weird i know) and whistling as he set the glass of orange juice down on the table.**

**"Breakfast is ready." Bickslow announced.**

**As she sat down, she observed the crisp bacon and scrambled eggs with mashed potatoes in awe.**

**She took a bite out of the bacon and felt the taste of pleasure in her mouth.**

**Lucy broke into a huge grin and gave Bickslow a thumbs up, then laughed as he smiled even bigger like a little kid.**

**After they finished their breakfast, Lucy begun collecting the dirty dishes then wah them.**

**"NOOOOOO!" Bickslow screamed, startling Lucy.**

**"What's wrong? What happened?" Lucy asked, her eyes wide with concern.**

**"You're a guest for pete's sake Lulu! You can't just wash the dishes like that!" Bickslow scolded.**

**"Are you insane?! You screamed and scared me half to death just because of something as stupid as that? Besides, this is the least I can do! You let me stay the ngiht and helped me." Lucy protested.**

**"What kind of a man would I be if I let a lady do the dishes at my own house? This is a job for men! It's not manly of me to let you to this lucy!" Bickslow argued.**

**"Oh shut up will you? You're turning into Elfman! And chores are for girls, at least that's what I'm used to. Listen, why don't you dry the dishes while I was them? We're fighting about something pretty stupid here you know?" said Lucy.**

**Bickslow thought about it then finally gave in.**

**"Fine." he sighed.**

**"Good boy!" Lucy smiled.**

**Bickslow and Lucy talked and laughed as they worked together.**

**"Hey, let's go somewhere today, you know? To take your mind off of things a little." suggested Bickslow as he finished drying the last plate.**

**Lucy already knew he was talking about Natsu without having to say anything. She thought about the fight with him all over again and she decided taht Bickslow was right.**

**"Yeah, sure. How bout we go to the movies?" said Lucy.**

**"Nah. We should go somewhere outside since it's a pretty nice weather." said Bickslow.**

**"What? No! I wanna go to the movies!" argued Lucy, frowning.**

**"I'm telling you, we should just go have a picnic or something." Bicklsow fought back.**

**"But there's a new romance movie that just came out today and I've been DYING to watch it!" Lucy whined.**

**"Fine, but I wanna watch the new horror movie that came out today. I've been waiting an entire month." Bickslow protested.**

**"W-W-What? No way! H-Horror movies s-suck!" Lucy stuttered.**

**"What? Is the great celestial mage Lucy Heartphilia from Fairy Tail scared just from one horror movie?" Bickslow taunted her, while smirking.**

**"Of course not! I'll watch the stupid horror movie and prove you wrong!" Lucy yelled.**

**"**_Wow. She's so easy and not to mention fun to play around with. So_ gullible."** thought Bickslow, chuckling.**_  
_

**"What's so funny?" asked Lucy, tilting her head.**

**"Nothing, let's stop by at your place so you can get changed, okay?" Bickslow asked.**

**"Okay! Let's goooo!" Lucy cheered as she skipped out humming happily.**

**"Why do I have a bad feeling all of a sudden? I feel like something really bad is going to happen!" Bickslow whispered to himself quietly as he followed her.**

* * *

** "Hmph. We'll never get anywhere near that girl if that "boy" keeps on following her around! I'm going to get you someday Lucy Heartphilia and make you pay..." a scary voice boomed from the dark castle in the abandoned city.  
**


	9. Coincidence leads to lies

**Lucy stopped by her apartment building and brushed her teeth. She changed into white shorts and a sleeveless white and pink striped shirt. She put on black and pink nike hightops, a watch on one wrist and some wristbands on the other, white feather earrings, and a black and pink cheetah stripes sunglasses, and finished it off by tying her hair up into a ponytail.**

**"Whoa. You look very...pink. But, at least u have a nice fashion sense sis." Bixlow complimented, while grinning.**

**Lucy giggled, then realized that Bixlow was wearing long jean shorts and a blue sleeveless shirt revealing his biceps and didn't have his armor on for once.**

**"Like what you see?" Bixlow asked, smirking.**

**Lucy blushed.**

**"I'm just surprised to see you wearing something other than your armor." Lucy mumbled, as she walked out the house.  
**

**"So what movie are we gonna watch?" Lucy asked.**

**"You'll see Lulu. And I ain't gonna let you run away got it?" Bixlow said.**

**"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease. Me? I wouldn't think of running away so don't get your penis in a knot okay?" Lucy replied, studying her nails.**

**"EXCUSE ME?" Bixlow screamed as he turned tomato red.**

**"You're excused." Lucy replied.**

**"No, not that. I mean what did you just say about my... penis?" Bixlow asked, a look of pure horror and disgust on on his face. Lucy took one look at his face and immediately burst into laughter.**

**"Oh calm down a little will you? We're practically like brothers and sisters so don't make it into such a big deal. Besides, I was gonna say don't get your panties in a knot but I don't even know if you're wearing boxers or not so what am I supposed to say?" Lucy chocked out, still laughing.**

**"Of course I'm wearing boxers you pervert! Want me to show you?" Bixlow asked, his hand on his zipper about to pull it down with a complete serious expression.**

**"I am NOT a pervert. I'm being honest okay? And NO I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR BOXERS BIX!" Lucy yelled, as she smacked his hand away from his zipper.**

**"Uhhhh Lucy. You might want to look around. I think almost everyone here heard our conversation and now thinks we have mental problems." Bixlow hissed, as he looked around.**

**Lucy looked around and and realized some kids were giggling, while parents were either shocked by the "sweet" Lucy Heartphlilia and others were plain disgusted and glaring at the two teens who were bright red, and other teens their age were laughing clutching onto their stomachs.**

**"Oh look, there's the cinema. Let's go!" Lucy grabbed his hand and ran, dragging him with her.**

**"Wow. That was close. I seriously say this lady picking a tomato and ready to throw it at us." Bixlow muttered.**

**"No way..." Lucy said.**

**"Okay, you get the tickets and I'll get the food and drinks got it?" Lucy ordered.**

**Before Bixlow could reply, Lucy strutted away.**

**Bixlow sighed. **_"Why am I getting ordered around by a girl again?"_ **Bixlow th****ought, as he got in line. (Imagine going to the movies at scarborough town centre. This is how it looks like.)**

_"I wonder what movie we're gonna watch?"_ **Lucy thought.**_  
_

**Lucy scanned the line up ahead and sighed in frustration, tapping her feet.**

**A flash of silver caught her eye and Lucy squinted her eyes to get a better look, and saw none other than Lisanna Straus, laughing with a person her that Lucy couldn't see.**

**Lucy gasped as she found out Lisanna's date was with Natsu.**

_"Ugh, well this is great. Just who I wanted to see. The fire breath asshole whore with the ugly snow white bitch_ wannabe."** Lucy thought with disgust.**

**Lucy felt her heart squeezing as Lisanna placed her small hand on Natsu's tanned forearm.**

**"Hey Lulu. Got the tickets." Bixlow said, stepping into line beside her.**

**"What movie did you get?" Lucy asked, reaching for the tickets in his hands.**

**Bixlow raised his ram away from her arm's reach while saying "Sorry Lulu, but you still can't see yet."**

**Lucy pouted cutely, not noticing the slight pink on Bixlow's face. "But Bix, I want to seeeeee!" Lucy whined.**

**She put one hand on his stomach and the other trying to reach for his arm as he simply laughed at her useless struggles.**

**Lisanna turned around and saw Lucy and was about to wave at her when she realized how much the blonde had hurt Natsu.**

_"Well, a wave wouldn't hurt would_ it?"** Lisanna thought.**

**Just as Lisanna lifted her hand and was about to yell out Lucy's name, she saw Bixlow appear beside her, holding 2 tickets in his hand.**

**Lisanna froze as she saw Bixlow laugh and pull his hand away from Lucy.**

**Lisanna felt like rushing over to the two and slap them both hard on the face, for flirting in public, especially after seeing Bixlow blush.**

_"And I really liked Bixlow too! I thought he liked me back...I can't believe those 2 are going out. I've never even seen them_ together!"** Lisanna thought, sadly.**

**"Hey Lisanna. You okay?" Natsu asked, interrupting her thoughts, looking at her with a worried expression.**

**"Huh? Oh yea... I'm fine. Look it's our turn!" Lisanna cheered as she grabbed Natsu and skipped ahead to the counter.**

**"Next please." called the woman behind the counter, looking at Lucy and Bixlow.**

**Natsu and Lisanna were right next to them and Lucy knew it would be ackward seeing Natsu for her and Bixlow would probably smack Natsu across the face without thinking twice. Besides, Lucy had to talk to Lisanna about something.**

**"Hey, why why don't you go ahead to the drink section?" Lucy suggested, hoping Lisanna would get the idea.**

**"You sure Lulu?" Bixlow asked.**

_"LULU?! SINCE WHEN DID HE START CALLING HER THAT? UGH I JUST WANNA THROW UP BUT I KNOW WHAT LUCY'S DOING SO I GUESS WHATEVER SHE HAS TO SAY WILL PROBABLY BE IMPORTANT SINCE SHE RARELY EVEN LOOKS AT_ ME..."** Lisanna thought.**

**Lucy nodded and gestured Bixlow to go.**

**"Natsu, why don't you go on ahead? I'll be right there okay?" Lisanna asked, sweetly.**

**"Sure Lisanna." Natsu replied and walked off.**

_"What the hell? He didn't even ask me if I'm gonna be fine or anything like Bixlow... I wonder if he still likes Lucy?"_ **Lisanna thought.**

**"What are you doing here with Bixlow?" Lisanna asked, mad after she finishes ordering.**

**"Why the hell do YOU care? And what are you doing here with Natsu, huh?" Lucy retorted, scowling.**

**"Me coming with Natsu is my business. And Bixlow coming here with another girl is my business." Lisanna hissed.**

**Lucy realized Lisanna blushed at Bixlow's name for a second and decided to take advantage of that.**

**"Oooooh. So you like Bixlow, huh? Well, too bad for you snow white cuz' Bix is mine. That's why we're on a date stupid." Lucy shot back, as she took her money out.**

**From the corner of her eye, Lucy saw Lisanna flinch.**

_"Maybe, I shouldn't have said_ that..."** Lucy thought, as she noticed Lisanna's hurt expression and watery eyes.**

**"Oh yeah? Well, Natsu and me are also on a date! He never liked you in the first place Lucy, you know that? The only reason why he went with you to the dance was because he got paired up by force and didn't want to hurt your feelings. He doesn't deserve someone like you." Lisanna explained.**

**Lucy froze halfway while handing her money over to the woman and resumed acting calm so not to show Lisanna that she hit her weak point.**

**"I don't care Lisanna cause I hate Natsu even more than I hate you. But I know you could never hate me. If you did, _Bixxy_ would find out and hate you even more." Lucy whispered, as she brushed past a dumb struck Lisanna swiftly while smirking.**

_"Did Natsu really go to the dance only for that reason?"_ ** Lucy thought.**


	10. Natsu's plan

**Lucy settled into a seat beside Bixlow.**

**She noticed Lisanna and Natsu sitting only 2 rows down towards her left.**

**"So, what movie are we watching?" Lucy asked.**

**"I'll tell you but you cant freak out. We're watching "Freddy Krueger". ( i dont even know this movie my friend told me about it lol.)**

**"Wh-What?! But I heard this is the scariest movie the "nightmares" company has made so far!" Lucy hissed, grabbing onto his arm.**

**"Whoa, I told you not to freak out okay? I knew you were gonna panic and chicken out but too bad Lulu. I'm not letting you go." Bixlow whispered.**

**"Can't we just go watch another movie?! To be honest I'm not so good with scary ones." Lucy confessed as she dug her nails into his arm in fear as the movie began.  
**

**"Ow! Will you quit it? And it's too late to leave now. Besides, if you get scared, I'll be right here..." Bixlow assured her as he put his arm around her neck.**

**"See?" he said.**

**"Liar. You're just putting your arm around me so I won't run away." Lucy snapped.**

**Bixlow grinned. "Glad you catch on fast."**

**"Fine,whatever." Lucy sighed.**

_"I've been getting a really bad feeling lately. Like someone's constantly watching me. He has such an evil aura around him and it seems to be trailing me. Something feels familiar about this...I think from the Heartphilia mansion? He's probably waiting to attack me once I'm alone...Come to think of it, that night when I was coming back from the castle, i felt something huge and scary towering over me. GOSH I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! HOW COULD I NOT REALIZE IT BACK THEN. UGH._

_I wonder if Bixlow feels this strange aura too. Oh whatever! If anyone tries to harm me, I'm sure Natsu will save me! He always does..._

**A warm smile appeared on Lucy's lips as she thought about all the times he saved her. Then she realized their not talking anymore and tears filled her eyes and she scowled in anger.**

_"Man, this girl is seriously messed up. One second she looks dazed, then she smiles, then she looks like she wants to cry, and then she scowls? What the hell? This is probably that damn salamanders fault for hurting her. Speaking of which, I still have to beat him up for hurting her...but Lulu will get mad at me. Whatever."_ **Bixlow thought.**

_"Oh yeah...I forgot that Natsu and me aren't talking anymore. He's with Lisanna now."_ **Lucy thought as she looked over at Natsu and Lisanna.**

_"I swear to god, if that snow white bitch gets scared of some stupid fake horror movie, and hug him in fear, then I will come there myself and litera-_** "AAAAAHHH!"**

**The noise of girls screaming and boys groaning and saying "shut up" filled the room and snapped Lucy out of her thoughts.**

**Lucy blinked and looked around the room in confusion.**

**"Wh-What?" Lucy stammered.**

**"Not so good with scary movies my ass Lulu. I'm shocked you didn't get scared and scream like the other girls." Bixlow said, grinning.**

**"What part are we on? How long has it been? What's the time? What just happened?" Lucy bombed Bixlow with questions.**

**"We're around the middle, it's been around 1 hour and 15 minutes, the time is 2:27, a scary scene came which scared the girls, and wow you talk fast." Bixlow replied, breathless. Then put his earplugs on and listened to some music on his ipod while playing a game.**

_"Wow, I was so lost in my thoughts that I missed more than half of the movie? Wooow."_ **Lucy thought.**

**Lucy looked over at Natsu and Lisanna only to see Lisanna's head buried in Natsu's chest and him patting her head smiling akwardly not sure what to do.**

**Lucy smiled and thought** "_Same old Natsu huh? Guess that little goofball will never change."_**  
**

_"Is someone looking at me?"_ **Natsu thought. **

**He looked up and was met with none other than Lucy smiling gently at him which caused him to blush.**

_"Okay Natsu just calm down and try not to blush! Wait! Do I still like her? No way. The only reason my stomach just did flip flops is because I'm hungry. Yeah that's it!"_**Natsu thought. He looked down so she wouldn't see his blush.**

"_Oh crap, he just looked here! And now he looked down! I bet he hates me even more now and thinks I'm a creep!"_ **Lucy thought.**

**Natsu smiled back and Lucy blushed. **

_"Oh, so she still has the hots for me_ _huh_?"** Natsu thought smirking Lucy's blush, then turned away.**

"_What the_ _hell? Did he just smirk at me cause he knew I was watching him flirt with her. And why the hell did I blush?_ _Was he trying to make me jealous? Fine, then I'll play along and show him that he shouldn't mess with_ me."** Lucy thought.**_  
_

**"Lulu, you okay?" Bixlow asked.**

**"Yea. Well actually, can we go outside for a bit? I need some fresh air." Lucy asked.**

**"What? No wa-" Bixlow got cut off and turned bright red as Lucy pushed her chest against his arm smiling seductively.**

**"Uh -o-okay then. T-This is K-Kinda the boring p-part anyways." Bixlow stuttered looking away.**

**Lucy lead Bixlow down the stairs right where Natsu and Lisanna were. (btw lisanna and natsu are sitting at the edge of the seats. with natsu out and lisanna inside.)**

**Lucy pretended to trip and squealed while Bixlow quickly caught her from behind.**

**His left hand caught her right boob and his right hand on her left thigh with his arm rested across her stomach.**

**Lucy peeked from the corner of her eye and saw Natsu with a look of shock,regret,sadness and a looot of anger in his eyes.**

_"Yes! It's working!"_ **Lucy thought.**

**Bixlow realized where his left hand was and blushed furiously about to remove it.**

**Lucy stopped him by putting her hand on top of his and put it back down on her chest.**

**She pushed her back against him and lifted her head up.**

**"Thanks Bixxy! I knew you'd catch me! I would've cracked me head open if it weren't for you." Lucy squealed and threw a glare at Natsu.**

**Natsu was so pissed, Lucy could sense his evil aura coming from him.**

**Lucy tooked Bixlow's hand, and smirked at Natsu just as she walked past.**

_"No fuckin way. Luce did not just do that. That bastard Bixlow touching her at places like that and she let him? Just to make me jealous?! I'm gonna give Bixlow a good beating and then make Lucy pay for that."_ ** Natsu thought, glaring at the screen.**

"_That stupid blondie! She did not just do that! She obviously did that on purpose! And why the hell woudl Bixlow go along with her plan? UGH.__"_ **Lisanna whispered to herself but immediately wished she took it back as she saw Natsu's vein pop out on his forehead in anger as he heard her words.**_  
_

**"Who the fuck do you think you are talking bad about Lucy, huh? Why the hell would you care what Bixlow does anyways? They're already dating so get over it Lisanna." Natsu snapped.**

**"Sorry Natsu. I shouldn't have said that." Lisanna whimpered.**

**"But yeah you're right. Those two are starting to piss me off with all there listen I have a plan." Natsu leaned in and whispered in Lisanna ear.  
**

**"So, that's the plan huh?" Lisanna asked.**

**"Yep. Double dating always works when you wanna make someone jealous." Natsu grinned and leaned back in his chair.**


	11. Finally on their way

"**Lucy, what the hell just happened?" Bixlow asked.**

**"What do you mean? I fell and you caught me. Simple as that. I already said thank you you know." Lucy replied, shrugging.**

**"Liar. You did that on purpose to make Natsu jealous didn't you? And don't you dare try to lie again. I saw him with Lisanna in front of my own eyes." Bixlow snapped.**

**"Lucy stayed silent thinking wether or not to give in then finally sighed and gave in.**

**"Alright,alright. You win. I just god mad seeing him with Lisanna and used you to see his reaction. I'm sorry." Lucy mumbled, ashamed.**

**"Bixlow sighed. "I really like Lisanna, you know. I don't want her to think I'm dating you." He paused and looked at Lucy then continued. "Well, at least you didn't say something really stupid like we're "actually" dating right?" Bixlow chuckled.**

**Lucy started to sweat.**

_"Crap. Now's he's really gonna kill me. Think Lucy, think! What should I do? Oh whatever, I'll just stay quiet and avoid eye contact. Hopefully, he'll think I'm not feeling well and then drop the_ topic!"** Lucy thought.**

**"Lulu?" Bixlow asked noticing the 10 second silence.**

**Lucy looked away and fiddled with her hair nervously chewing lightly on her bottom lip.**

**"Oh, hell no! YOU ACTUALLY TOLD HER THAT?!" Bixlow yelled making Lucy flinch.**

**"I told you I was ang-" (lucy)  
**

**"Lucy!" Natsu's shout interrupted the two fighting pair as he walked over to them with Lisanna.**

**"What are _you_ doing here?" Bixlow scowled at Natsu's arm around Lisanna's shoulders and Lucy glared at both of them.**

_"Someone should really remind me not to come between them when their in a bad mood..."_ **Natsu thought.**

_"Wow... they are one pissed off couple. Maybe we shouldn't be doing_ this."** Lisanna thought.**

**Natsu reading the look on Lisanna's face understood what she was probably thinking and squeezed her shoulders completely unaware at Bixlow and Lucy's flinch.**

**"We came here to invite you to go somewhere with us." Lisanna said, smiling sweetly at Bixlow.**

**Bixlow blushed, which quickly turned into him flinching as Lucy stomped her heels onto his foot and twisting it causing him more pain.**

**Bixlow tried to shake her foot off but failed. Then, pinched her hips to make her let go which worked.**

**Natsu and Lisanna exchanged ackward glances at ackward glances at each other, not knowing what to do at the fighting couple which looked like it was going to end up as a fist brawl.**

**"Ummm...anyways, we wanted to invite you to the new pizza shop called "Pizza land" that opened nearby. Wanna go together." Natsu asked, grinning.**

**"It could be like...a double date!" Lisanna added.**

**"A double date?" Bixlow and Lucy asked together in disbelief.**

**"Ummm.. okay! Let's go. You coming Bix?" Lucy asked.**

**"Pass." he said, glaring at Natsu.**

**"What do we do now?" Natsu whispered to Lisanna.**

**"Don't worry. Just leave this to me." Lisanna whispered back.**

**Lisanna made her way over to Bixlow and laid her hand on his arm which was crossed in front of his chest.**

**Lisanna made her puppy eyes and said "Pleeease Bixlow? It'll be fun. I promise." Lisanna ignored Lucy's eye roll and "ugh, I think I'm gonna puke." comment in the background.**

**Bixlow blushed and gave in.**

**"Fine I'll go. Just make sure that idiot salamander stays away from me. His stupidity might rub off on me if he comes too close."Bixlow grumbled.**

**"What did you just say freaky eyes? Actually, I'm just surprised that a moron like you could say a diss like that without a dictionary." Natsu challenged.**

**"Ummm...guys. Could you please stop fighti-" Lisanna's request along with her tiny voice got interrupted as they carried on. Lucy looked around at the people looking their way slowly.**

**"Excuse me? I'm smarter than you doofus. I bet you don't even know what a dictionary is. Heck, do you even know what a double date is?" Bixlow retorted back.**

**"Of course I know what it is. That's why I'm going on one blueberry head. First, you go on a date with uh..your friend, then you go to a love hotel and then you have se-" Natsu's explanation got cut off.**

**"Oh jesus like you've got everything planned out with what you're gonna do to Lisanna." Bixlow smirked.**

**Lucy burst out laughing at his comment and added "Make sure you use safety kids."**

**"Oh my god! All of you...well Bixlow and Natsu you are such idiots.! How can you be fighting about something as stupid as this? Do you even know what a double date is? You two don't even deserve a girlfriend." Lisanna hissed.**

**Bixlow and Natsu opened their mouths and snapped "What'd ya s-"**

**"All of you, shut the hell up!" Lucy yelled glaring at them.**

**The 3 of them opened their mouths then snapped them closed as she send them a glare, raising her eyebrows daring them to say anything.**

**Then she nodded her head in satisfaction as they looked at the ground.**

**"You should be ashamed of yourselves. Fighting over dictionaries and dating and who's smarter and better...really? Why would you even waste your time doing that?  
**

**"Not to mention the fact that you were doing it in public too. You guys are 17 and 18 for god's sake." Lucy scolded them.**

_"I think they've learned their_ lesson."**Lucy thought then sighed as she looked at their ashamed childish faces like a kid that got caught stealing cookies.  
**

**"Sorry." they mumbled.**

**"It's fine. Let's just hurry up and go to this pizza shop. I have been DYING to taste their special chicken. And I am staaarving!" Lucy squealed as she skipped outside.**

**Bixlow chuckled, then jogged so he was to her left side as she stopped skipping and was now walking and said, "You just ate a huge bag of popcorn and a medium sized drink. How can you still be hungry?" Bixlow asked, amused.**

**"Hey don't judge me. I may be a skinny girl but I'm still a big eater. I guess you catch on after hanging out with someone like Natsu." Lucy joked, smiling as she slapped Natsu playfully on his arm as he appeared on her right side grinning.**

**"Well, at least now you know why I love eating so much. And yet, I still have my gorgeous six packs and charming looks." Natsu said, smirking, as he patted his stomach.  
**

**Lucy rolled her eyes and laughed. "True. But at least I don't eat like a monster like you do."**

**Bixlow snickered and continued "She does have a point. I've seen you eat before and you look like you'll never be able to see food again."**

**"Heeeey! Why the hell are you all teaming up on me?" Natsu complained.**

**Lucy and Bixlow's laugh and Natsu's protests drifted away and got quieter from Lisanna as she watched them sadly from a distance.**

**Then she began a slow jog towards the three and thought** "_I guess I'll never be like Lucy. She knows how to take control and is funny and can draw anyone into a conversation. Natsu will always love her even if he deny's it. I can tell just by looking at the way he looks at her. And she likes him back. But, it looks like she can't decide between Bixlow and Natsu? But I wonder if Bixlow loves_ me...maybe..."

**(I need you guys to help me come up with a title for chapter 12 please. The next chapter will be about how they go inside the pizza shop and i describe what it looks like and whatever. Just some suggestions if you guys can think up of any. Thanks you guys byeeeee hope u enjoyd this chapter!"  
**


	12. Pizza date!

**The two couples entered into the pizza shop.**

**"Mmmm. This place smells amazing. Well the food anyways." Lisanna said.**

**"Wow. And it looks amazing too." Bixlow added.**

**"Nice music too. I love payphone." Lucy murmered to herself.**

**"Lucy you're so weird talking to yourself." Natsu snickered.**

**"Shut up! At least I'm not like those 2 lovebirds." Lucy retorted.**

**Natsu and Lucy watched as Lisanna and Bixlow exchanged lovey dovey eyes and goofy smiles.**

**Lucy rolled her eyes and said "ugh" while Natsu put a finger inside his throat and made a retching noise which made Lucy laugh and Lisanna and Bixlow blush and glare a the 2.**

**They looked at the black and blue plaid floor The tables were to the right and left. the counter in the middle. There were shiny black and silver starts hanging from the ceiling.**

**There was a simple white door right behind the counter which had 2 plain words in bright red which said "STAY OUT".**

_"Wonder what that_ is.."** Lucy thought then shrugged and followed her friends to the counter to order.**

**Bixlow, Lisanna, Natsu and Lucy ordered 2 boxes of spicy chicken and normal chicken, 1 box of cheese pizza, french fries for everyone, 2 cans of pepsi for Bix and Natsu, mountain dew for Lisanna, and crush for Lucy, and decided to get an apple pie at the last minute.**

**A "Mmmm" came out of Natsu's lips as he took a bite out of the pizza.**

**Lisanna giggled at Natsu and said, "You should try the chicken. You like spicy food don't you?"**

**"Oh yeah. I did I forget about that anyways?" Natsu murmered as he grabbed a chicken leg from the box.**

**"Nalfu ou reaffy ee lie a piz ya knooo?" ( Natsu you really eat like a pig you know?) Bixlow said as he shoved a handful of fries into his mouth which already had pizza and a chicken leg in his mouth.**

**"Wook who talkin!" Natsu shot back who had his mouth full with 2 chicken legs and about to take a sip from his drink.**

******Lisanna and Lucy both let out a sound of disgust at the sight of their embarrassing boyfriends.**

**Bixlow turned to Lucy and said "Oh my bad Lulu. You waf a fly?" Ere." (You want a fry. Here.)**

**Bixlow took 3 fries out of his mouth and shoved it into Lucy's hand.**

**"No, I do not want a fly! And I especially do not want it from your mouth or want to sit beside you!" Lucy yelled shoving the fried back into Bixlow's mouth and wiping her hands on a napkin.**

**"Lianna, want fome shicken?" Natsu asked he spraying food on Lisanna's face in the process. Before Lisanna could reply, Natsu took out a half eaten chicken leg out of his mouth and waved it in front of Lisanna's face which was only 2 inches away from her face.  
**

**"Eww! Natsu you are so gross. Get away from me! Ugh." Lisanna shrieked as she moved away from him.**

**Bixlow and Natsu both sighed and said at the same time "Girls. What can you do?" They shrugged and went back to eating and continued fighting and arguing.**

**Lisanna and Lucy both looked at each other in disbelief and then nodded in agreement both thinking the same thing.**

**Lisanna grabbed Natsu's nipple while Lucy grabbed Bixlow's ignoring their protests and questions.**

**"Now!" yelled Lisanna.**

**Both girls twisted the boys nipples and smacked their heels into the boys foot and twisting it making the boys spit their food out and cry out in pain as they felt enormous pain on their chest and foot.**

**"OWWW!" What the fuck was that for Lisanna/Lucy?" they screamed.**

**"Shut up." Lucy ordered, glaring at them making them flinch as they saw how mad she was.**

**"Bu-" Natsu protested.**

**"She said shut up Natsu." Lisanna snapped.**

**"A-Aye." he mumbled weakly.**

**"Sooo...umm w-what did you guys w-want to talk about?" Bixlow asked quietly making sure to avoid eye contact.**

**LISANNA: Look at the way you're eating you idiots.**

**LUCY: Look at the mess you made on the table. You're spraying food on our faces.  
**

**LISANNA: Arguing and fighting non stop.**

**LUCY: Hogging all the food and only giving us the ones from your mouth.**

**LISANNA: Acting like greedy pigs.**

**LUCY: This is a "double date". You guys are supposed to use manners and actually start a conversation with your dates which is us, you know?**

**LISANNA: Just be glad that there's music in this place and crowded so no one noticed you guys. Thank god.**

**"Oh crap! Guys we really ARE sorry! I swear to god it won't happen again." Bixlow exclaimed as he looked around at the messy table.**

**"Yeah same. I guess we got caught up and stuff in our competition. We've been acting pretty crappy, huh?" Natsu admitted.**

**"Wait, what competition?" Lucy asked.**

**"You know... we were having a competition of who can eat the most pizza's." Natsu said.**

**Silence.**

**"But... then why were you eating the fries and chicken?" Lisanna asked.**

**Bixlow and Natsu looked at each other, grinned and shrugged.**

**"We got hungry." They both said at the same time.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**"YOU WHAT?" Lucy yelled.**

**"Owww Luce. Careful I have sensitive ears ya know." Natsu whined, covering his ears.**

**"Sensitive my ass. You two were not only ignoring us and being in your own little stupid worlds but you were also having a food competition at a double date and ate all the food?!" Lucy screamed.**

**"Ummm... uh I guess so." Bixlow mumbled laughing nervously while Lucy cracked her knuckles.**

**"Bixlow, do you see the vein on her forehead and neck popping out? It looks hilarious!" Natsu whisper screamed in Bixlow's ear while letting a huge laugh come out.**

**"Hey, why aren't you laughing?" Natsu asked when he noticed Bixlow wasn't.**

**"Natsu, you shouldn't have said that you moron." Bixlow said.**

**"What'd you just call m-"**

**Natsu dropped to the floor right after Lucy smacked him hard on the head causing him to have a huge bump on his head.**

**"Owww..." Natsu said weakly from the ground.**

**"Idiot. Serves you right." Bixlow said.**

**"You're not gonna get away from this Bix." Lucy said as she grinned evily and finally smacked him on the head making him drop beside Natsu.**

**"Who's the idiot now?" Natsu said.**

**"Shut up." Bixlow grumbled.**

**Lisanna sighed and said " Well, now that this is settled, I wanna find out what's in there.**

**"Where?" Bixlow and Natsu both asked as they took a seat at the table rubbing their heads.**

**"The white door by the counter that says stay out. We saw a mother and her 5 year old son go towards the door and they got stopped by the 2 guys standing right beside the door probably guarding it." Lucy explained gesturing to the 2 guys.**

**"But a few minutes later a group of 3 teenager boys went right past the guys and into the room without getting stopped." Lisanna finished off.**

**"So I'm guessing you guys wanna go check it out, huh?" Bixlow asked raising an eyebrow at Lucy.  
**

**"She does but not me." Lisanna said indicating at Lucy.**

**"I just wanna see what's inside Bixxy! Pleeeease!" Lucy whined.**

**"I dunno Lulu. It's not really our business." Bixlow said.**

**"And curiosity killed the cat." Lisanna added.**

**Bixlow and Lucy both turned around and stared at Lisanna who said "What? Just saying.."  
**

**"Natsu what do you think we should do?"**

**They all stared at the quiet Natsu.**

**Natsu grinned at the blonde and said " I say we go find out!"**

**"Woohoo!" Lucy cheered, high fiving with Natsu.**

**"Fine, let's go." Bixlow sighed. "But you're letting _me _dot the talking all right?"  
**

**"Okay!" Natsu and Lucy both yelled grinning widely as they began walking.**

**"They're just like little kids, huh?" Lisanna said shaking her head and smiling.**

**Bixlow laughed and said "Yeah. Wonder if my kids are gonna be like that. If they are, then I'm not sure I want one anymore." Bixlow joked.**

**Lisanna let out a laugh even though she was feeling depressed at how he said he doesn't want any kids.**

_"I wonder what it'd be like to have kids with Bixlow. A baby girl with his blue hair and my blue eyes...Snap out of it Lisanna! Stop thinking such dirty thoughts!Jeez. You're dating Natsu for god sake!_

**They found a table around the corner of the shop and began eating in the loud music filled room.**


	13. Making new friends

**The 4 friends made their way to the white door which had 2 men standing nearby.**

**"Umm.. excuse me, but could you tell us what's inside this place?" Lucy asked, batting her eyelashes and twirling her hair around her finger.**

**The 2 teenager boys blushed and flusterd making Natsu growl quietly until finally when 1 of them got it together, he replied, " Well, we n-need to k-know your age f-first."**

**"Me and the white haired chick are 18." Bixlow said making Lisanna smack him at the word chick.**

**"Me and Luce are 17." Natsu replied, already forgiving them for blushing and gave them his trademark grin, making the other 2 teen boys smile back unconsciously.**

**The other boy nodded and, opened the door and said " Second door to your left is it."**

**"Thanks, but why'd you ask us about our age?" Lisanna asked.**

**"We just needed to make sure you were 17 or older. Normally we ask for identification but you guys are from Fairy Tail and we know you wouldn't lie." one of them said.  
**

**"And we've seen you guys in the magazine. So we know your age and stuff." the other one said, grinning.**

**"Ahahahah, I'm famous. You see that Luce?" Natsu boasted as he walked in with Lucy following close behind smiling and shaking her head.**

**Bixlow and Lisanna thanked the 2 boys and walked in after Lucy and Natsu ignoring their useless argument about who's more famous.**

**They found the second door to their left and pushed it open.**

**The room was HUGE. It was dark with disco balls hanging from the ceiling and different colored lights flashing around everywhere.**

_"What is up with things hanging from the ceiling around here. Like really? First the stars hanging and now disco balls."_** Lucy thought.**

**Loud hip hop music was playing which made a huge crowd of drunk looking teenagers dancing wildly on a _dancefloor?_**

**"What the fuck?" Natsu wondered aloud for everyone, taking everything in.**

**There were long tables draped with a black cloth and there was food and drinks. Mostly beer. Lucy could make out couples in some dark corners with their tongues stuck down each others throats.**

**Lucy wasn't the only one who noticed as Natsu exclaimed "Ugh, that's disgusting."**

**"I'm gettin outta here." he said as he turned around.**

**"There's food on the tables Natsu." Bixlow, Lucy, and Lisanna automatically said, making the pink head stop dead in his tracks.**

**"Bixlow, let's go quick! The food will get finished!" Natsu yelled in horror as he saw some girls taking a slice of pizza. He grabbed poor Bixlow's hand and ran full speed.**

**Lisanna sighed and shook her head.**

**"I wonder what those other rooms outside the other the hallway are for." Lucy yelled to Lisanna over the loud music.**

**A girl who looked like she was around her mid twenties heard Lucy and responded "sex."**

**"What?" Lisanna and Lucy asked, confused on why she was saying such random things.**

**"The girl sighed and rolled here eyes then answered again." Those other rooms are for people who wanna have sex." She then turned around and left.**

**"Well, that was... unexpected." Lucy mumbled loud enough for Lisanna to hear.**

**"Not to mention weird." Lisanna added.**

**"Why the _heck_ do they even have a dance place in a friggin pizza shop?!" Lucy yelled, grabbing onto her hair in frustration.**

**"Let's ask the bartender guy. He looks pretty nice." Lisanna suggested as she took Lucy's hand and began pushing through the crowd.**

**"Of course. Now they have a bar in here too. Why _wouldn't _I be surprised?!"**

**Lucy's sarcastic remark made Lisanna laugh.**

**There are 2 empty seats over there." Lucy said pointing towards the middle of the bar table where there were 2 seats right there.**

**"Just our luck!" Lisanna cheered.  
**

**Lisanna and Lucy took a seat and immediately the handsome brown haired and green eyed bartender appeared in front of them.**

**"Hey, I'm Eric. What can I get you 2 _lovely_ ladies today?" the bartender asked, grinning and winking at the two, making Lisanna blush and giggle while Lucy groaned and rolled her eyes.**

**"We wanna know why this place has a friggin dance place and bar in here. Not to mention in a pizza shop!" Lucy exclaimed, waving her hands around.**

**Eric chuckled, lifting his eyebrows in amusement and looked over at Lisanna. "Is she always like this or something?"**

**Lisanna shrugged and said "She gets frustrated easily when she's tired so try to stay on her good side."**

**"I'll keep that in mi-"  
**

**Lucy cut Eric off. "Don't ignore me . I want answers. And I want them NOW!" Lucy screamed.**

**"Eric, just answer the blondie's question already. She's yelling in my ear and gonna make me deaf soon." grumbled a man to Lucy's right who looked like like he was in his mid twenties, but looked pretty fit considering the tight dark blue t- shirt making his big muscles show through the thin fabric. She could make out a skull tattoo on his right forearm. He had spiky black hair and a gold piercing in each of his ears along with a silver chain necklace. He was pretty good looking and would look less scary if he tried smiling.**

**"Jack's right. Even though I'm not beside the blondie, she's still pretty loud. I actually feel bad for you Jack." a girl with shoulder length dark brown hair in a cute bob cut and pink eyes commented, who was sitting on Lisanna's left.**

**"Well, thanks Crystal. Even though I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not. Honestly kid. I dunno how you survive with this chick." Jack said to Lisanna, taking a swig from his beer bottle.**

**Eric laughed and said. " She's just tired and frustrated that we're not answering her questions. Besides, stop being so mean. That's why she's being so loud."**

**"Yeah right." Crystal muttered, taking a sip from her glass filled with wine.**

**"Guys, you JUST pissed Lucy off. Sooooo... now I feel very bad for you." Lisanna squeaked nervously.**

**"Why?" They all asked.**

**They all jumped up in their seats as Lucy pounded her fists on the table making a dent on the wooden bar table where she just removed her hands from.**

**"All I want are some fuckin answers you assholes. And by the way, your "blondie" is right here and can hear every single word you're saying about her. I can sense something weird here but can't put my hand on it. I'm getting kinda freaked out of this place and just want some answers, okay?" Lucy screamed, a vein popping on her forehead.**

**They all nodded their heads in shock silence, with big eyes at Lucy's sudden change in personality. Finally Eric spoke up.**

**"It's the owner of this place. We think he uses us as his... players in a game."**


	14. Getting to know each other

**It's the owner. He uses us as his...players.**

**"What?" Lisanna and Lucy asked, confused.**

**"Jack,Eric, and me were the first ones to come here and find out bout this place." Crystal said.**

**"Listen, if we're gonna tell you two everything we know, we might as well introduce ourselves." Eric interrupted.**

**"You already know my name so I don't see the point." Jack grumbled, but after getting smacked on the back of the head by Crystal, he introduced himself as "Jack Arrows. 23."**

**"Crystal Springs.20, going to 21 soon!"**

**"And I'm Eric Lester.22. I'm in the middle of these guys. The three of us have been friends since we were just kids" Eric laughed.**

**"I'm Lisanna Straus. My older brother and sister's name is Mirajane and Elfman Straus. Also, I'm 18."**

**"Lucy Heartphilia. 17. My mother died when I was 7 cause of an illness and my father died 7 years ago. Old age. No siblings or other relatives either." Lucy murmured, leaving an ackward silence hanging in the air.**

**"So, why are you guys only telling _us_ about what's going on here?" Lucy asked, trying to get rid of the ackwardness.**

**"Look around Lucy. All these people are under some spell. If you look at their eyes closely, then you'll see that it's not focused on anything. You two are probably the only normal ones here. The girl servers here are handing out their signature dish to everyone which is a small strawberry pie. It makes you want to stay here forever and forget everything. Their friends and family forget about them as soon as they take a bite." Crystal explained.**

**"So no matter how persistent a server lady will be, do NOT take a strawberry pie!" Eric warned.**

**Lucy and Lisanna exchanged a glance, hoping that Bixlow and Natsu didn't take one already.**

**"It's possible that the owner here is a dark mage and that he's luring teenagers in here to steal their magic powers or something." Jack said, fingering his skull tattoo on his left forearm.  
**

**"But, he's trying to lure _certain_ mages in here. He needs a certain type of mage with different powers to steal their powers. So far, none of these people in here have the magic that the dark mage wants." Crystal said.  
**

**"But, if he doesn't need any of these people here, then why doesn't he just let them go?" Lucy asked.**

**"Glad you asked Lucy. If he lets them leave this shop or room, then they'll remember everything. His secret will be out and his plans will go down the drain." Eric said.**

**"What exactly is he trying to do?" Lisanna asked, herself.**

**"Speaking of which, I should go get Bix and Natsu. Lisanna, save my seat." Lucy said, standing up from her seat.**

**Lisanna waved her hand, so Lucy knew she heard.  
**

**"Where's the food section?" Lucy asked.**

**"The other side of the room." Jack said.**

**Lucy nodded her thanks and left.**

**"How did the three of you meet when you were kids?" Lisanna asked.  
**

**"We used to come to the same playground every single day." Eric said, chuckling.**

**"Jack and Eric actually hated each other." Crystal said, smiling and Jack even had a small grin on his face.**

**"What?! No way!" Lisanna couldn't believe that these two friends that were getting along so well from the second she met them that she couldn't believe what she was hearing.**

**"Crys is right. Jack was always better than me in everything. He got the best grades, was better than me in magic, and all the girls liked him." Eric said.**

**"He was jealous of me and I was jealous of him. Eric never realized that he had something that I could never have." Jack said, smiling fondly.**

**"What was it?" Lisanna asked, curiously.**

**"He always tried his best and never gave up. He has a strong heart and had a huuuuuge crush on Crystal." Jack snickered at Eric and Crystal's blushing face.**

**"True. Eric had a crush on me but I never liked me back. I thought he was an idiot and a loser because he was always challenging Jack to a fight. I had a crush on Jack but he never liked me back. Jack didn't really care about anyone back then." Crystal murmured.**

**"Why not?" Lisanna asked.**

**"My parents were constantly yelling and fighting with each other and I became cold and distant towards everyone. Life was so boring for me cause people were always distant towards me. Even the girls who squealed over me, never came too close to me and didn't know a single thing about me. The boys cheered me on whenever I kicked Eric's ass but they always kept their distance." Jack explained to Lisanna.**

**"Jack was kinda the mysterious type. You could never tell what he was thinking. For example, when a boy finally decided to approach him and talk to him about how funny it is that Eric never gives up and stuff, Jack actually got mad and punched the kid." Crystal laughed.**

**"But, I thought that Eric and Jack hated each other." Lisanna said, confused.**

**"Yeah, I did. I had fake friends that only hung around me cause they wanted to be more popular by hanging around me but Eric actually had real friends. He was always laughing and surrounded by friends and people even though he never knew it. I_ did _hate him but I also looked up to him. He proved to people that he's different than what people think he is." Jack said leaving a stunned Crystal, Lisanna, and mostly Eric.  
**

**"What about Crystal?" Lisanna asked.  
**

**"I always thought that Jack was hot and stuff and that Eric was an idiot always chasing after me and wanting to impress me. But when we didn't see him for a few days, I realized that I actually missed the goofball and his flirting tactics. Jack used to flirt with me for fun just to make Eric jealous and soon the three of us were best friends. Girls picked on me because some were jealous of my eye color while others made fun of it but mostly it was because I hung around the famous Jack Arrows." Crystal chuckled.**

**"But Jack and I always scared them off. Except Jack was the more violent type and didn't care if they were girls and beat some of them up." Eric snickered, his kind flirty personality totally disappearing.**

**"I always _kinda_ felt bad about it but I worked harder on my magic and became stronger. Soon, I was the next strongest. First was Jack and Eric. People always thought it was Jack but I've seen Eric fight and he's evenly matched with Jack. When these 2 fight, it's totally worth it to watch." Crystal said.**

**"Wow...I _have _to see you 2 fight some time." Lisanna exclaimed.**

**Jack chuckled. "Then we'll put up a good show just for you and Lucy. Won't we Eric?"**

**"You bethcha we will!" Eric grinned.**

**Jack sighed. "Crystal's was kinda like our sis back then. She always calmed us down and stopped us from fighting with each other..."**

**A comfortable silence hung in the air and the three childhood friends let Lisanna take everything in.**

**"By the way, who's Bix and Natsu? They sound familiar." Eric said.  
**

**"Our friends. The 4 of us are from Fairy tail. Natsu and me joined whe-"**

**"You're from Fairy Tail?!" Eric asked, interrupting Lisanna.**

**"This is bad. This is really bad." Crystal said, playing with the rings on her fingers when she was nervous or worried.  
**

**"Oh great. Just our luck!" Jack grumbled, rubbing his temples.  
**

**"What? What is it? What are you so worried about?"!" Lisanna asked, startled by their behavior all of a sudden.  
**

**"What's going on? Honestly, I leave for 10 minutes and you guys are acting all panicked." Lucy sighed, with Bixlow and Natsu beside her on each side.**

**"Did you tell these 2 everything Jack, Crystal, and Eric told us? About the owner and dark magi-"**

**"Yeeeeeees Lisanna, I did! I wasn't walking for a full 10 minutes in complete silence or having a dumb conversation with Natsu like you think I would, okay?"Lucy snapped.**

**Lisanna simply rolled her eyes and Lucy clenched her fists ready to smack the white haired girl on her face.**

_"Uh oh. Lucy gets pissed easily when she's tired... Don't provoke her_ Lisanna!"** Natsu and Bixlow thought, sweating bullets.**

**Natsu placed a hand on her clenched fist while Bixlow put his hand on her other forearm and she slowly calmed down.**

**"Hey guys. I'm Eric Lester. You must be Natsu and Bix. The lovely lady here with the beautiful eyes is Crystal and the handsome tough guy here is Jack." Eric said, grinning. Jack gave them a small nod and Crystal gave them a small smile.**

**"I'm Bixlow. Just call me Bix. I'm 18 and only listen to Laxus." Bixlow warned.**

**"What?" Crystal, Eric, and Jack asked, confused.**

**"Moving on." Lucy said, not in the mood to explain.**

**"Yo, I'm Natsu. Belong to the best guild in the entire universe and Luce is by best friend and have an awesome pet cat!" Natsu said, giving us his trademark grin.**

**"Good to know. By the way, you guys didn't eat any of the strawberry pie, did you?" Jack asked.**

**"Nope. I'm allergic to strawberries." Bixlow said.**

**"I don't like eating sweet things after I eat spicy food. But gosh that lady was persistent." Natsu complained.**

**"Yeah. She wouldn't leave until we took one so finally we took one and then threw it away when she left." Bixlow said.**

**" type of powers do you guys have anyways?"Crystal asked.**

**"You first." Bixlow said.**

**"Air magic." Jack said.**

**"Bullet magic." Crystal said.**

**"Earth magic." Eric said.**

**"Whoa! You guys have some sweet magic! You have _got_ to show it to us some time!" Natsu begged.**

**Crystal laughed. "Some other time. Now you guys."**

**"I can do take over magic." Lisanna said.**

**"Seith magic,human possession, and figure eyes." Bixlow said.**

**"I use fire. I'm a fire dragon slayer." Natsu grinned, proud.**

**"I use celestial magic." Lucy said.  
**

**Crystal, Eric, and Jack's smile disappeared as soon as they heard what Natsu and Lucy said.**

* * *

**"?"**

**" i sense a dragon slayer and a celestial mage here. Finally, I can steal some good magic..."**


End file.
